All Were Forgotten
by PixxieXGlitter
Summary: It's been four years since Zuko moved. What happens when Katara spends a weekend cleaning and Zuko packs up? They find old memories thats what!
1. The Boxes

**The Zutara Show!!**

**SUTHERN HOUSE 12PM**

"Katara! Dad said to clean through the garage!" Sokka yelled. "And throw out the old box in the attic too while your at it." he added.

"Then what will you do!?" Katara yelled down the stairs.

"Gonna go out with Suki and her family. We're going Skiing in the mountains for the whole weekend." Sokka shouted. Katara heard the front door slam. As she looked out her bedroom window she saw Suki's family's van back out of the drive way.

"Oh man!!" Katara complained to herself. She hated going into the attic. The last time she went into the attic was four years ago on that day. She was ten going on eleven. It was home to one of the most memorable places in the house but at the same time one of the worst.

**SOZEN MANSION 11AM**

"ZUKO! This is IT!! I've had it with YOU! You are MOVING with your UNCLE!" Ozai screamed. Zuko had just gotten another D in Biology. His father was now sending him to one of the places he never wanted to go back to. '_New Hampshire where he left HER'_

"I can't go there! Please father." Zuko begged.

"That's enough! your LEAVING!" he shouted. As Zuko walked out of the study Azula walked in.

"Father You remember why we left that place right?" Azula asked sweetly.

"Yes. Your mother died and it had a rather large impact on you." He answered.

"So why is Zuko afraid of going there again?" Azula asked. She was pretending she didn't remember.

"But cause he left someone very special to him. A girl friend." Ozai said. "Azula I want you to help his life become miserable.

"I would love to father." Azula said smirking. When she walked out, she went to the basement. She grabbed a box of Zuko's old memories and brought them upstairs. She walked past Zuko to see him on his bed sulking. He looked up and saw Azula with the box.

"Wha... What are you doing?" he asked. Azula turned to him with the box in plain sight.

"Oh this?" Azula asked lifting the box up slightly. "Just doing some cleaning since you won't be here. I'm sure you won't be needing these." Azula said, placing a fake smile on her face.

"You can't throw those out." Zuko said. He got up from his seat and grabbed the box. He then pushed Azula out of his doorway and closed the door.

"Well if their not going in the garbage, then look through them!!" Azula shouted but not so loudly she would disrupt her father. Zuko looked down at the box her was holding. He took a deep sigh and started to open one of the flaps. Then he lost his nerve and tossed the box onto his bed.

**SUTHERN HOUSE**

Katara grabbed the rope that was hanging to the door to the attic. She sighed and yanked the rope. The door fell and a ladder came sliding down in front of her. Katara jumped as the ladder crashed onto the floor. As she climbed up she felt the air grow colder.

When he was at the top, she closed her eyes and took another breath. As she exhaled she opened her eyes. She saw a banner that used to have bright red over light blue and black and gold glitter with the words The Zutara Show. In one of the corners was two little chairs. One was red with black trimming and the other was Blue with white trimming. '_Her chair' _There was also a little TV in the middle of one of the walls. There was also one shelf filled with dolls and another filled with comic books. In the middle of them were books. There was even a small fridge and a little dining table with two chairs. In the middle of the room was a toy box and in a far corner was a cardboard box.

She almost cried upon seeing it. It held so many dear memories she let go of since a year after that day. She quickly walked across the room and grabbed the box. She slowly climbed down the ladder. Without putting it back up she walked to the living room with the box. Sighing she started to open the box.

But she lost her nerve and tossed the box onto the sofa. She got up and decided to go over the Iroh's house. She loved visiting the old man and enjoyed his stories.


	2. Peeking In

**The Zutara Show!**

**SUTHERN HOUSE**

"Hello Miss Suthern. How are you today?" Iroh asked. Katara was standing in front of the door.

"Iroh, can I come in?" Katara asked.

"Oh yes you may." Iroh said moving aside. "You'll have to excuse me I'm a bit too old. Hehe" Katara walked inside and took a seat on the couch. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." Katara spoke. As Iroh walked into the kitchen she looked around. On the fireplace there was a picture of little Zuko playing soccer with her brother Sokka. In another picture she could see herself, Azula and Ty Lee cheering, with Mai looking bored. She got lost in the pictures she didn't see Iroh walk in.

"Would you like Ginseng or Jasmine?" he asked startling Katara. She turned around and saw him holding two teapots and two cups on a tray.

"Jasmine" Katara answered. As Iroh poured her and his tea she asked "Is he ever coming back?"

"Who?" Iroh asked.

"Zuko"

"Well as a matter of fact his sister called and said something about him getting another D in Biology so my brother is sending him to move here." Iroh answered. Katara almost lost her seating as she heard that.

"Iroh? There is a box that I never looked through after he left. I tried to look through it but I keep losing my nerve." Katara said.

"Would you like me to look through it with you?" Iroh asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Would you?" Katara asked.

"If it gives you the courage to look through that box." Iroh said. "And I could make some smores and popcorn." he added. Katara giggled. She nodded as Iroh got up. He took Katara lightly by the wrist and brought her to the door. "So you go get that box and I'll get cooking" Iroh said.

**SOZEN PALACE**

"Zuko! You plane leaves tonight at eight!" Azula said through his door. Zuko had all has stuff already packed and he was taking the box too.

"Ok. That means I'll arrive at Uncles tomorrow at twelve thirty in the morning." Zuko said to himself. He looked at the box. He quickly grabbed it and tore the lid off. He took a deep breath and began to look through the pictures in the photo album. He remembered She has one just like it except his is Red with black trimming and hers was Blue with White trimming.

First picture he saw was went she was playing with his sister. They were both four years old. He used to tease her all the time. He skipped some pictures and went to the ones of when he was eight. He saw him helping her up after she wanted to climb a tree. Another was when they were at a park. He was trying to climb the swing pole and she was standing there watching with a smile on her face. As he turned the page he saw a picture of Him and her brother Sokka playing soccer, with her, his sister and Ty Lee cheering them on. Mai was sitting looking like she hated Soccer. He remembered that picture was taken when he was nine. There was another picture of a room with a big banner saying The Zutara Show with bright red over light blue and black and gold glitter. Tear threatened to fall as Zuko saw this. He slammed the album closed and took his things to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know. It's shorter than the last chapter. But I have my reason. Looks like Zuko is going to his Uncles and Katara is going to have Smores with Iroh!! What will happen when Katara and Iroh look through photos and videos? What surprise awaits Zuko when he goes to his Uncles?


	3. Graduating Cheerleader

**Chapter 3- Graduating Cheerleader**

Zuko took a taxi to the airport. He still couldn't believe he was moving back. It had to have been four years since he left. He hoped he didn't have to see her once he got to his Uncles house. Last he remembered, she still lived across the street. Zuko was so into his thoughts he didn't noticed them parking at the airport.

"$15.25" the cab driver said. Zuko looked at him blankly. "$15.25" he repeated. Zuko gave him the money. After he and the driver got the bags out, Zuko walked to his terminal.

**KATARA'S HOUSE-**

She walked home to get the box. But when she arrived, she walked to the kitchen. To her it wasn't fair Iroh made everything. She looked in the pantry and found what she was looking for. Katara grabbed the blue fruit punch and looked in the fridge for an orange. When she found one she grabbed a juice container. She mixed the fruit punch with water and a couple circular pieces of orange. She swished them around to mix the flavors.

**ON THE PLANE-**

Zuko boarded the plane. Since he was in first class he decided to watch a movie. There was no good movies so he decided to watch one of the ones in the box. Zuko had long ago forgotten what was in the box. He pulled out one of the CDs and popped it into the player. A younger him was on screen.

"Zuko!" Someone was calling him. "Zuko!" he recognized the voice as Azula's. By the look of himself, he was six and Azula was four and graduating.

"What Azula?" the younger him asked.

"What do you think of our dresses?" she asked. The camera was switched to face the three girls. Azula was wearing a red shirt with a black skirt with little red flowers. Ty Lee was wearing a puffy pink dress. Katara was wearing a white shirt with a blue flower and a button up short sleeve vest with a blue skirt with white flowers.

'_She looked cute' _Zuko thought.

"You look funny. Ty Lee has too much pink and she Uhh... needs to fix her hair." younger Zuko said. Everything except Katara was true. It was hard to picture Azula in a dress and Ty Lee used to always wear pink. The camera changed and Zuko was watching the graduation. As he heard them singing, he smiled.

**IROH'S HOUSE-**

Once she got to his house, Katara had him pick the disc and stuck it in the player. When the disc played they saw Zuko and Sokka. They were playing soccer at the championship. Katara remembered that day, she and other girl were cheerleaders. Zuko was head captain and Sokka was Co-captain of the soccer team. By the look of the boys, they were at least eleven. That meant she was nine.

Iroh clapped whenever a score was made by the team. By the end of the first quarter the camera turned to the cheerleaders. They were in a line and started cheering. Katara out of instinct start cheering along. When the cheer was over she did the routine also. Iroh watched her and the video. The routine she was doing was the exact replica of the one she did in the video.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to stop there but I want the memories to continue. So Zuko and Katara are watching videos. Looks like Katara used to be a cheerleader and Zuko was the one she cheered for?? Zuko thinks Katara was cute and has nice singing. Please Review!


End file.
